


And They Call It Puppy Love

by cannibalisticshadows



Series: Seeing Blue [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage, THERE'S NO ACTUAL UNDERAGE JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalisticshadows/pseuds/cannibalisticshadows
Summary: Roxanne has been watching Megamind since she could speak.





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of [thespinningmeanie](https://thespinningmeanie.tumblr.com/), who pushed me to do this all the while putting up with my ranting.

Roxanne’s first word was “blue”.

“Blooo,” she gushed, smacking her hands on the high chair with her fists full of cherios. “Blooo!”

“Oh my god,” her father gasped over the video, out of sight since he was the one holding the camera. “Sally! She just said her first word!”

Sally Ritchi comes bolting into the kitchen, abandoning her phone call quicker than light. Her eyes alight with excitement and love, she shouts “Oh! You’re getting it on video!”

“Bloo,” Roxanne says again, waving her arms. “Blooo!”

Once she said it, she couldn’t stop. The video consisted of baby Roxanne chanting the word excitedly, throwing cereal with her parents’ encouragement. 

It was because, Roxanne thinks once she’s grown, and has watched this old tape of her for the one hundredth time at family reunions, the television had been on that day, on a tiny box in the childhood home’s kitchen. The news was on, with an announcement from some accident from a High School in a place called Metrocity. A boy had caused a fire in class.

No one said what that teen’s name was. Just the super-powered boy who stopped him—Wayne Scott.

All baby Roxanne noticed, though, was that the “bad-boy”’s skin was blue... so blue.

 

~.~.~.~

Roxanne’s earliest memory is sitting in front of the TV at Great Grandma Ritchi’s summer home.

She isn’t sure why she was in front of the television stand—maybe she had been placed there to play with toys, she’s not sure—because all her memory gives is the bright colors of the screen. It was one color, she knows for certain, that captures her attention.

Blue.

Soft, darkish powder blue—a color very different from her previously (according to Roxanne’s mother) acclaimed favorite color: pink. But this shade of blue, oh how it captured her mind’s eye!

“Ma,” she exclaimed, standing up in her fuzzy purple overalls and snatching up her stuffed animal. “Why’s he blue?”

It was the man, she realizes, that’s what really attracts her. The man is blue. _Blue._

“Sweetie, that’s Megamind,” her grandma Doris tells her. “He’s a villain.”

“Whyyy? He’s pwetty.”

Roxanne’s mother, sitting on the couch, chokes loudly on her tea.

“He’s a bad man,” her mom told her pointedly. “No, I’m sorry—he’s not even a man, baby. He’s an alien. That’s a type of monster.”

Roxanne didn’t understand, still. She was too busy being transfixed on the television, watching the blue man get thrown into a crowd of police officers by a hulking man dressed in white. Her alien, though, is wearing black and blue, darker than his skin, with spikes and boots and a cape and a tall, big, funny-looking collar around his neck.

He looked _fascinating_.

“Mega—Mega—ma—mind. Mega-mind,” she tried to say, before flopping back down onto the floor with her toys.

~.~.~.~.~

Roxanne is ten.

And the first time she realizes she wants to become a reporter is in the fourth grade.

She’s just celebrated her 10th birthday the day before. Her friends had come to her party, and they played at the park with not one—but two piñatas! Everyone was talking about it, and it made her feel proud and liked. 

But today, as she walked into class with her pigtails bouncing with each step, her classmates and friends weren’t talking about her birthday party.

They were talking about Megamind.

“He robbed a bank last night!” Exclaimed Jasmine, shaking Roxanne by the shoulders with her fervor. “Can you believe it?”

“He’s a villain!” Whined Reed, a boy in the back row. “My dad said he stole a lot of money. Even from his own account!”

“He’s a supervillain, genius,” haughtily spat Zack. “He’s Metro Man’s nemesis. He’ll get him!”

“Metro Man always saves the day,” Mike agreed brightly. “He’ll get the money back from Megamind.”

“How much did he steal?”

“Three thousand dollars!”

It didn’t sound like much to her.

Roxanne knew that the city she and her mother had been calling home for the past year now, Metrocity, was an odd one. Crime rate was impossibly low, rent was easily spoken for in the same regards, too. Good schools, good hospitals—all, off course, didn’t come without a price. That price was millions of dollars worth of damages caused by man-made natural disaster fights by the city’s two major icons.

Metro Man and Megamind.

Roxanne wanted to know the story behind them—what was so major besides Metro Man’s looks, powers, his wealth—and why Megamind was so hated. Sure, she knew he was “evil”, and no-where near human, but why did he have to be “evil”? 

What did he have to gain by stealing money from the bank?

_What couldn’t he gain from stealing money?_

Well, the city’s love, that was one thing.

She really wished to understand the whole situation.

Maybe, when she grew up, she’d find out and tell the world.

~.~.~.~

Roxanne is fifteen.

She’s in the girls’ bathroom at school during some lame-ass school rally, staring at herself in the mirror. Nobody is here but her, an eight grader hiding in the middle school bathroom, and all she can really think about is how her mouth looks.

She thinks it looks to small. Too normal. Too pale. Roxanne asked her mom if she could get some lipstick, for all she’s ever owned is chap stick and pink lip gloss. There’s a boy she wants to gain the attention of, and the popular girl in her math class said “hi” to her. Roxanne wants to look nice. After all, she’ll be in high school next year! It’s a must-have every high school girl needs!

So when Mom told Roxanne no, she was still too young for that sexy red-hot lipstick Mrs. Ritchi uses, Roxanne went ahead and did what she wanted.

She stole her mom’s lipstick. Along with some other makeup items her friends had loaned her.

So, here she was, standing in the bathroom with her trembling fist holding a shiny small golden canister of fire engine red lipstick.

She moves to apply it, rolling the point tip’s flat edge over her bottom lip. It drags, coloring her skin a delicious shade of contrasting red, compared to her normal color.

The paint is nearly at the other side of her lip when—

The door bursts open.

And he’s standing there.

Roxanne, shaken to her core within a breath’s inch, whips her head to the side to see the infamous supervillain tumble into the girl’s restroom in a frienzy. 

The lipstick smears her face. She feels like a clown, in the face and mercy of the city’s—and possibly the worlds—most dangerous alien.

“AAAAH—“ she starts, but Megamind is quick and graceful on his squeaky black boots. A long-fingered, kid-gloved hand shoots out to clasp over her mouth, tugging her close to his chest. 

“Be quiet and I won’t de-hydrate you!”

“Mmmfph!” She mumbled against his leather glove, breathing fast and hard as her heart sped up and raced within her chest like the thumping a rabbit’s foot. His smell penetrated her head and nose, a sharp metallic scent that sent shivers down her spine.

It felt like spiders were crawling in and out of her skin.

“Sir, I heard a scre—“ Came a second voice, and the hulking figure Roxanne had only ever seen in glances on TV came lumbering in on mechanical legs and bubbling water. There, in the doorway, was a big anthropomorphic gorilla, but robotic—the head of this robot, was a inhabited fish tank. With a piranha? A talking piranha?

“Minion, cancel our plan. Again! This sneaky little girly has ruined it!”

 _Good! None of your evil plans in my school!_ She thought defiantly, but her insides still trembled with fear.

“Aw, Sir, we can just use the Forget-Me-Stick—“

“No, no,” Megamind said, shaking his head—and her. The spikes on his—collar? Shoulder mantle? Poked her most uncomfortable. “People may already know we’re here! Not taking that risk!”

“Alright, then.” The piranha-in-a-gorilla-robot says, before pulling out what looks like a can of grafity spray. He shakes it, and points it at Roxanne—

She blacks out.

~.~.~.~

When Roxanne wakes up, she’s in the nurses office with her mom hovering by like an over-stressed mother. Well, she was Roxanne’s mother.

That encounter in the bathroom was the first time Roxanne met Megamind. 

But not the last.

Later on in the day, when she’s home and safe and still frightened by the encounter with the terrifyingly _blue_ villain, Roxanne reaches for her makeup purse to check if she managed to drop her lipstick in their before Megamind drabbed her.

It was there, but—Where was her eyeliner?

 _That evil sonofabitch!_ She internally screamed, picking up a slip of paper with his logo on it.


	2. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne, 16-17

Roxanne is sixteen.

She’s just finished her first year of high school (an absolute adventure, in and of itself), and she and her friends celebrated with soft cinnamon pretzels and a little shopping at the mall. They had a nice time together; Vida was quite taken with the newest shoe sale, and Jamie gushed over her bargain at Bed Bath & Beyond. For herself, Roxanne found the most excitement in the electronics store—where she found a professional photographer’s camera on mark down, just because the lense had a small chip, and a big unsightly dent in the side.

Of course this wasn’t all she wanted; Roxanne also bought some outfits she found nice and convenient. Perhaps she spent a little too much on stuff that day, but she had fun with her friends. Wasn’t that what mattered most?

However, around five o’clock Jamie had to go home to help her dad make dinner for her them and her four brothers. Not twenty minutes later did Vida had to leave for a doctor’s appointment. 

Vida was her ride home, originally intended, but Roxanne had to run back to the electronics’ store to buy a new neck strap for it and wasn’t particularly bent on leaving just yet. Assuring Vida and Vida’s mother that she would be fine walking home alone (Roxanne lived about ten minutes away), she bid them goodbye and continued shopping.

Roxanne left an hour later with her arms loaded with goods. The new camera around her neck, two new dressed hanging off her elbows, and a few blouses, she speed-walked home in hopes of getting there quickly. It was getting dark, and to be frank, she was a little nervous. Not to mention, Roxanne couldn’t call her mom to pick her up since she was at work.

“Hey there, cutie,” crowed a ragged voice. 

Gasping in surprise, Roxanne spun around and stared at the approaching man with big, blue eyes. 

He wasn’t dressed nice; tattoos covered most of his body and there was a cut on his chin, a leering smile on his face and a butter knife flashed at her from his hand. “What’s a lady like you doin’ out here? Whatcha got there?”

She gripped her things to her chest reflexively. “It’s none of your business,” she said, immediately wishing she could take her snarky remark back.

The man frowned. “Gotta smart mouth on you, brat. Why don’t you be good and hand over your purse?”

_Oh God,_ Roxanne paled. _Oh God, I’m going to get mugged here and possibly killed, shit, this is not the way I wanted to go! I should have gone home with Vida!_

It happened fast. He moved like a predator, stalking up to her with a cruel face and a threatening voice, telling her to drop her things now or he would use the knife. 

Terrified, especially with the knife being pressed against her neck. Roxanne wanted to cry out as the man began to get interested in her other things.

“I’m not one to waste,” he hissed, pressed against her. His other hand, the one not holding the knife to her, wrapped around her mouth. “And a cute thing like you’s meant to be eaten whole!”

“N—!” 

“I suggest you let her go,” boomed a loud, penetrating male voice. “So we don’t have to make this messy.”

Like an frightened animal, the mugger ripped himself away from her in the speed of light. Eyes ablaze with fear, both he and Roxanne stared up in a loss of words as the hero of Metro City came floating down to them. In a glorious white uniform, Metro Man’s cape flapped and flew as he touched ground.

“Mugging is a high offense,” dominated the hero, slapping a fist into his hand. “But inappropriate conduct involving a minor? Even Megamind doesn’t stoop that low!”

The criminal had no time to act. In the blink of an eye—no, faster than that—Metro Man zoomed forward and snatched the foe up by the collar. Kicking, the man struggled to escape before anything else could happen. Though, it was in vain, as Metro Man had the MCPD at his heels.

He was handcuffed, charged, and thrown into the cop car in one big haze. Roxanne, shaking near violently, bent down to pick up her fallen camera. 

Yet her fingers, trembling, pressed the button to take a picture as she was rising.

“Are you alright?” He asked, right after making sure the criminal would be taken care of.

“I guess so,” she said, voice void of emotion.

“It’s normal to be shaken up a bit,” he assured her, flashing his pearly whites. His teeth were so white that they seemed to glow. “Where do you live?”

Roxanne, in shock, still, gave him her address and watched mutely as he helped with her things, and, picking her up as if she weighted no more than a feather, fly off with the grace of a bird to her home.

Metro Man was quite the gentlemen. He helped her inside the apartment, assured her the man would be brought to justice, and over all was a nice enough guy to see to it that she would be alright.

“Can I ask you some questions, sir?” She asked honestly, wrapped up in a blanket and a steaming cup of milk in her hands (he heated it with his laser vision, of all things!).

“Of course! But please, call me Wayne.”

“H-Have you had your powers all your life?”

Metro Man beamed at her. Answering with enthusiasm, but also in a way that made Roxanne thing that this question has been asked before, he said that he had. 

“How old are you?”

“Thirty-five, young lady.”

“Have your powers gotten stronger as you age? Or faded?”

“Not much of a difference, I’d say.”

“Are you going to have your powers forever?”

This question, however, was not given the same treatment. Metro Man’s head tilted to the side, looking at her curiously. He took a moment before answering. “I think so.”

“It’s just—“ Roxanne took a tip of her milk. It tasted a bit odd than regularly heated milk in a microwave or on the stove, but it wasn’t bad. A little metallic-y, maybe. “You age like everybody else. Do you plan on retiring?”

Again, this was a question Metro Man was not expecting, or prepared for.

“Huh,” he said, threating his fingers together. “I never thought about that. That’s a good question!”

“I would hope,” she mumbled against her blanket, feeling bone tired. “I want to be a journalist. Or a reporter.”

He nods to her camera. “Keep it up! Have you looked into getting a job yet?”

“I’m just sixteen,” she said quietly.

“One can never be too young,” Wayne said seriously, but merit shined in his eyes. “Always grab any opurtonity that comes your way. You know what—I think I’ll put in a good word for you at KMCP. They’ll love you.”

“Ahh—“ Roxanne felt her face flush. “I-I have another question.”

“Fire away.”

“What’s the whole rivalry with Megamind like?”

~.~.~.~.~

 

Roxanne is seventeen.

Life has been good so far. She was vice president of the newspaper club at school, had wonderful friends, a sweet and handsome boyfriend, and, most of all, the youngest reporter of KMCP. All because Metro Man was her interviewee. And her friend.

It’s nighttime; Mom is sleeping, her stepdad too. But Roxanne is wide awake and snug under her quilt, the light of her laptop shining into her squinting eyes. The cursor blinked on the small chat’s input box. 

_RR: So will u meet w/ me?_

_BS: Why should I? As far as I know you’re nothing more than a bubble headed teenager with a bad case of puppy love for Metro Man. I’ll tell you this now: you can’t get to him through Megamind._

Roxanne gritted her teeth, fingers poised over the keyboard.

_RR: I’m not interested in learning about MM. I interview MM—he’s been a family friend for over a year. I think we have an even exchange. W/ my help I’ll get u that job at the museum._

_BS: I can’t believe that without proof._

_RR: I’ll get proof._

She waited for a whole minute before BS (Bernard Stiller, the self-proclaimed expert on everything related to supervillains. Especially Megamind.) answered her back.

_BS: You won’t let this go, will you?_

_RR: No._

_BS: Fine. I’ll be at the library tomorrow @ 4:00 p.m. Don’t be late. Bring your proof._

**_Bernard Stiller has left the chat_ **

Roxanne smiled to herself. Bernard should hopefully be able to give her the information she needed—Metro Man, with all his powers, was actually useless when it came to scratching Roxanne’s curiosity itch. 

An itch that was blue and evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Roxanne 18-20

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, folks, Roxanne is 16 years younger than Megs


End file.
